


#1 Dad

by CS_impala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Jack Kline, Fluff, Gender Issues, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sweet Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Based on a prompt:“When your kid gives your husband a #1 dad present for Father’s Day, but you’re a gay couple.”





	#1 Dad

Cas woke up in bed, rolled over, and realized he was alone. That was not uncommon though. Since becoming human for the last time, he was generally not a ‘morning person’, and Dean was usually up much earlier than him. He did wish they would wake up together more though. Cas enjoyed waking up cuddled with Dean, ever since they officially became a couple 6 months ago. But alas, Dean was more of an early riser than himself, so he resigned himself to the fact that he would have many mornings waking up alone. It was a small price to pay for the fact that he could finally fall asleep with the love of his life in his arms. He’d never thought that he’d even get to have that, so anything else was a bonus at this point. 

He got up out of bed and got dressed. He slowly made his way to the kitchen in the bunker. As he got nearer, he heard Jack’s voice and smiled. He loved that kid as if he was his own. As he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Jack and Dean hugging, both with smiles on their face, and Dean with watery eyes. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, confused.

“Cas! Look what Jack got me!” Dean said excitedly and slightly emotionally.

Cas walked over to them and noticed the mug Dean was holding. As soon as he saw what was written on it, his heart and stomach both lurched and he had to leave the room, leaving behind two confused faces. He ran to his old bedroom, the one he used to use before him and Dean got together. He laid down on the bare mattress and felt tears come to his eyes. He wasn’t sure exactly what emotions he was feeling but he knew they weren’t good. Is this what jealousy and sadness feel like together? Betrayal? Maybe a little of it all. But the words on that innocuous piece of ceramic mug made him feel incredibly upset. Just the words “#1 Dad.” It was so innocent, he knew. But it made him reevaluate a lot.

He always though Jack viewed him as his father. And Cas always thought of Jack as his son, regardless of the fact that he was Lucifer’s offspring technically. He tried to always be there for Jack. At first, because he promised Kelly that he would. But then later, because he really did love Jack as his son. And now that Dean and himself were a couple, he did want Jack to love Dean the same. But he never expected Jack to love Dean more than Jack loved Cas. That hurt. He felt stupid being this jealous and upset that Jack apparently loved Dean enough to think of him as being the best father he could have. But he couldn’t help it. He was supposed to take care and love Jack as much as his mother had before he was born. But apparently he wasn’t even good at that. 

He was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear his door open. But he realized someone sat next to him on his bed when he felt it drop next to him with the weight of someone else. 

“Cas?” He hears Jack say. “Did I do something to upset you?” He continued.

Cas quickly rubbed the tears out of his eyes as he sat up next to the boy he thought of as his son.

“No, of course not Jack. I just wasn’t feeling well.” He lied, not wanting Jack to know the real reason he fled the room.

“Ok good because I was worried. I never want to upset you.” He replied innocently. “Also, I wanted to give you your gift too. Happy Father’s Day!” Jack said with a huge smile.

Cas was taken aback. He didn’t expect any gifts for Father’s Day. He honestly forgot it was even today, but it made sense with the gift Jack had given Dean. So he hesitantly took the offered gift bag and reached inside to pull out his gift. He felt another mug and was curious to what it said. When he pulled it out, he read the wording on his own gift “#1 Agender Parent”. Before he could even grasp the meaning, Jack continued on.

“I was going to get you a mug too, just like what I got for Dean, because you are both my #1 Dads, but then I remembered you saying that an Angel’s true form has no gender, and you had been in a female vessel before, so I didn’t want to assume that you were male and my father so I tried to find something that means the same and would be acceptable. I hope I did ok, as I do not know, or understand everything involved in not having a gender. But the lady in the store recommended this. You and Dean are the best parents I could have ever hoped to have and I love you both so much” Jack said with such love in his voice.

At this point Cas couldn’t hold back his tears. Here he was, thinking Jack didn’t love, and the whole time, he loved him to the point that he tried to go out of his way to find something appropriate for an Angel without a true gender. And that act alone felt amazing. While, yes, he was in a male vessel and now felt that he was a man at this point in his life, it was true that though out his existence, he didn’t always feel like that. And Jack recognized that. He really did love him.

“I love you too Jack. And I’m glad to have you as my son.” The two of them hugged tightly. And Cas was just so thankful to have these people in his life that he could now call his family.


End file.
